TMNT: Post Invasion
by AvengingBat
Summary: The TMNT have fled away from New York which has now been overrun by Kraang Prime and the Shredder. Master Splinter is missing and injured and Leonardo is in a coma and may never wake up. What will the Turtles do? What will they do now that their home is gone? (Based on the aftermath of Nickelodeon's second season of TMNT)
1. Chapter 1

"Do you think he'll wake up?" Mikey asked his two brothers about his brother Leo.

Raph put his hand on his shoulder.

"I-I don't know Mikey," Raph replied. "I just don't know."

Their brother had been hurt bad. Back in New York City, Leo was ambushed by Foot bots and injured by their arch nemesis, the Shredder. Don flipped him over. His shell had a small crack. While it wasn't lethal, the turtles had no idea how to fix the damage. Mikey looked towards Donnie, hoping his intelligence would find a way to figure out how to fix it. Donnie noticed this and shook his head, which, made Mikey lower his head in sadness.

Raph had turned away from the others. He wanted a quiet moment to himself. All he could think about was their Master Splinter. Raph wanted to go back and find him and know for certain whether he was alive. However, he knew it was too dangerous to go back now that Kraang Prime and the Shredder had taken over New York.

"Sensei will be alright, Raph," Mikey whispered. "He's stronger than all of us combined."

The Party Wagon had reached an old barn. Casey turned to face the Turtles with his usual dorky grin painted over his face.

"We're here guys," April announced. "This used to be where my grandparents lived."

As the turtles exited the van, they could see that the building was falling apart.

"You got the used to be part right," Raph said to April.

Casey giggled at Raph's sarcasm. April reacted by elbowing Casey in the stomach.

"Ouch!" Casey yelled.

April let out a smile small before frowning yet again.

Don carried Leo on his shoulders as the gang headed towards the farmhouse. Mikey opened the door and as they entered the farmhouse, they noticed it was filthy.

"It might need a bit of a clean up," April told them. "My grandparents haven't lived here in many years."

"Obviously," Mikey said in reply to April's comment.

"I'll go and get some firewood," Donnie told them as he placed Leo on the couch. Mikey and April put blankets over Leo as Donnie walked out the door.

"We'll need food and supplies, I'll take the Party Wagon to some of the local stores and see what I can find," Casey told them.

As Casey walked outside, Raph turned to face April and Mikey who were sitting beside Leo. Raph walked towards them and sat next to them.

"Would you like me to look after him?" Raph asked.

"It's fine, Raph," April replied. "But, you might want to follow Donnie. He hasn't said a word since we left New York."

"We all are a bit speechless after what happened."

Mikey, after placing a small wet towel on Leo's head, looked towards Raph with sadness in his face.

"Donnie and Leo were arguing while you and Casey were gone," Mikey told Raph.

Raph turned to face the window. He looked into the forest as if he was looking directly at Donnie.

"So, he blames himself for what happened to Leo?" Raph asked them.

"It's likely," April replied.

Raph turned to look at Leo. He was breathing slowly and seemed to be struggling. Raph turned away from April and Mikey. Thinking he was going to cry, he put his arm over his eyes. Trying his hardest, he managed to hold in his tears. However, his sadness got the best of him and he needed to clear his head. April and Mikey looked at him anxiously as Raph kicked the door open and ran into the woods. Running as fast as he could, he showed no signs of slowing down. Mikey started to head towards the door, but, he was stopped by April who put her hand on his shoulder. She shook her head. Mikey understood her. April needed him here to look after Leo. Mikey sat back down and began to watch Leo.

"I'll try and find some ice to put on his wounds," April said.

She walked away from Mikey and went deep into the house, looking for ice and bandages. When he knew she was gone, Mikey bent over and placed his face on Leo's stomach. Tears rolled down Leo's stomach as Mikey began to grieve.

*****As you can tell, this story isn't going to be a happy one. I decided to give this a try as Invasion was a great episode (the best TMNT 2012 episode). The story will show what the Turtles are experiencing and what's going on in NYC. This is a test run to see if people are interested. Next chapter will involve Donnie and Raph's trip through the woods and them trying to figure things out*****


	2. Chapter 2

Donnie walked through the forest, flashbacks rushing through his head.

"That thing will take out the Kraang as well as half the city," Leo said. "We need to set up a second base of operations outside the city."

"No, the mech is the best chance we've got at defeating the Kraang," Donnie replied.

His mind then played through the next argument between him and Leo.

"If we go this way, we'll get to the turtle mech," Donnie said.

"No, we go this way," Leo replied. "That mech is way too slow."

"You're leading us into disaster!" Donnie yelled.

"Splinter would want us to make it out as quickly as possible!" Leo replied in retaliation.

His mind then took him closer to the present where he saw Leo's body come flying through April's apartment window. The reminder made him feel the emotions he felt at that moment. His throat felt sour, heart beating quickly and just the pure emptiness that he felt when he began to realise that he, Raph, Mikey and April were split up from Leo because Donnie argued with him, allowing the Kraang to ambush them which lead to Leo been used as bait to keep them away.

Filled with mixed emotions and not having any idea what to do for once in his life, Donnie sat on a log. Staring into a river, that's all he did. He didn't speak, didn't move. Motionless as if his enormous brain had just stopped functioning. As he stared at his own reflection, a little tear rolled down his cheek and splashed into the water, destroying the reflection in the water for a few seconds before it returned. Before Donnie could reflect anymore, he heard someone yelling a couple of miles away.

"Raph?"

Donnie ran towards the yelling individual, believing it was his brother Raph. His assumption was correct. Raph was yelling and letting out his emotions in a different way. As he cried, he was throwing shuriken at trees. When he ran out of shuriken, he dived onto the ground, stabbing it with his two sai. In his head, he imagined the dirt he was ripping apart was Shredder's stomach.

"This is for Master Splinter!" he yelled.

Donnie had reached Raph. He peered through some bushes to see his suffering brother stabbing the ground. He rushed over to Raph straight away.

"Raphael!" he yelled.

Raph turned to face him. Tears were streaming down his face as he was puffing and panting from the energy he had used. Donnie walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him. Raph, after a few seconds, wrapped his arms around Donnie and his crying died down.

"I-I just wanna s-see Splinter and see Leo get better," Raph said. "Is that to much to ask for?"

Donnie rubbed his back gently.

"No, it isn't Raph," he said, comforting him. "And we will see him again."

Raph lightly pushed Donnie out of the hug, "How can you be sure about Splinter?"

"He's a fighter," Donnie said. "He'll do anything to make his way back to us."

Meanwhile in a Kraang infested New York City, people were running around screaming as Kraang Prime attacks, using the mutagen to change them into mutants. Some of the inhabitants have managed to escape, but, most haven't been so lucky. The Earth Protection force and the Kraang are in a stand off. Many soldiers have been changed into mutants and many Kraang have been destroyed. New York City has become a battleground. The inhabitants have been told to evacuate. However, one human chooses not to evacuate the city. That man is the diabolical Shredder. He sits on his dark throne, waiting for his worshipers to return. Suddenly, Tiger Claw, Rahzar and Fishface return. Tiger Claw returns carrying an unconscious Splinter. He throws the injured rat towards his master's feet. The three kneel down and bow their heads to Shredder.

"Master Shredder, as you can see we have found the rodent," Tiger Claw told him. "He, however, is still alive but is badly injured."

"And what of the Turtles?"

"We could not locate them, master," Fishface informed him.

Shredder stood up and walked towards Splinter. He grabbed him by his gown and lifted him in the air. His claw was ready to cut Splinter open like a scientist dissecting a rat. However, before he attempted to do this, he looked at the floor. Blood was dripping all over it. Shredder knew it wasn't his blood as he bandaged himself up as soon as he returned to his hideout. The blood was coming from his long time rival. Seeing the condition he was in, Shredder released his enemy. Splinter landed in his own pool of blood.

"Master, what are you doing?" Rahzar asked.

Shredder turned his back to them.

"I refuse to kill Hamato Yoshi while he is in this condition," Shredder told them. "He is weak, unconscious, he won't feel a thing. I want to make him suffer like he has made me suffer, take everything away from him as he has taken it from me."

He turned around quickly and kicked Splinter in the ribs.

"Find the Turtles!" he bellowed. "Bring them to me. I'll make Yoshi witness the death of his sons before I end his pathetic life."

"As you wish, master," the three replied.

"What do you want us to do with him?" Tiger Claw asked.

"Bandage his wound and put him in the dungeon," Shredder replied. "I'll make him suffer and make him wish he had died in the sewer."

Tiger Claw picked up Splinter and took him to the dungeon while Fishface and Rahzar exited the throne room to continue their search for the turtles.

Back at Northampton, the local supermarket was full of people escaping the New York invasion. They were all rushing to get supplies before moving on to a different home. Casey was racing from aisle to aisle. He was picking up mostly sweets and soft drinks. He had stocked his trolley full of cereal and ice cream as well. When he reached the frozen foods aisle, he was shocked to see only one frozen pizza left.

"The last pizza," Casey said as he marvelled the beauty of it.

Casey thought that if he was to get this pizza, it might lighten his reptile friends up a little. He started to walk towards the pizza before he heard a scream.

"Dad, dad, the last frozen pizza!"

The sound was coming from a eight year old boy who was running towards the pizza.

"Oh no," Casey whispered.

Thinking quickly, he took a few steps backwards. Then he ran forward and jumped on his trolley. He was heading towards the pizza with great velocity. However, the kid had grabbed the pizza and was running towards his father. Casey didn't want to do what he was about to do, but, he wanted to make his friends happy. He managed to get next to the kid. He used his feet as brakes and placed the trolley in the child's path. He quickly snatched the pizza and ran away with it in his trolley. As he ran towards the checkout, he could hear the kid cry. Realising what he had done, he stopped and walked towards the kid. He took the pizza out of his trolley and gave it to him.

"Enjoy, dude."

Surprised by Casey's actions, the kid hugged the vigilante and walked away in joy. This brought a smile to Casey's face as he turned around and went back to the checkout.

Twenty minutes later, Casey managed to get out of the store. The line was huge and filled with New Yorkers who had evacuated. Casey opened the back of the party wagon and was surprised to find a familiar face lying down in the van.

"Don't worry kid, I'm not gonna hurt ya."

Raph's former pet turtle, Spike (now known as Slash) was lying down in the van. He had his hand on his arm. Casey knew that Slash was injured. Slash noticed Casey looking. He stared it to Casey's eyes. Casey knew that he needed the guys to help him.

"I'll get you help, don't worry," Casey said as he placed his bags filled with supplies in the back with Slash. Casey entered the van and put the key in and turned the ignition on. Putting his foot down as hard as he could Casey raced the party wagon down the winter road as fast as he could.

"Thank you," Slash said.

"No problem dude," Casey replied. "That's what friends are for."

*****Well, two chapters in a day. I didn't expect this to happen, but, I'm just so into this story. Don't expect the rest of the chapters to come like this. This story is going to pick up with some action soon, I promise. However, the battle might not be between who'd you expect it to. Leave reviews about what you think. More characters will be in the next chapter and soon I'll introduce a new character (hint: fan favourite)*****


	3. Chapter 3

*****This is honestly my favourite chapter so far. Lots more action and you get to see the plot speed up a bit. You get to see some action and this chapter sets up the next chapter massively*****

Rahzar and Fishface roamed the sewers. They had been tasked with finding the Turtles and bringing them back to Shredder. Although they had been aligned with each other for over a year, they still despised one another.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Fishface asked.

"The Kraang said that the Turtles lair is straight ahead," Rahzar replied. "Plus, I can smell their scent."

The duo continued walking and it only took them moments to discover their enemy's lair. The place was trashed. Rubble everywhere, broken appliances and there were still small flames burning from the Shellraiser's explosion.

"Why are we even here?" Fishface asked. "The Turtles aren't stupid enough to stay here knowing that the Kraang know the exact location."

Rahzar ignored Fishface. He knew the lair could lead them to the Turtles. He searched around for some kind of clue as to where his prey could be. While he could smell their scent still, he knew that they were long gone.

Rahzar sighed, "Let's go, Xever."

They walked away disappointed they hadn't found anything.

"I told you we wouldn't find-"

Before Fishface could finish his sentence, the two heard a horrific roar from within the Turtle's dojo.

"Anything," Fishface concluded in fear.

"Follow me," Rahzar said.

They both slowly walked towards the dojo. Fishface stood on the left side of the entrance, Rahzar on the right.

"We storm the room in the count of three," Rahzar told Fishface.

Fishface nodded.

"Okay, one," Rahzar begun counting. "Two.."

Fishface was ready to pounce, he eagerly awaited to here Rahzar say...

"Three!" Rahzar yelled as he and Fishface pounced into the dojo.

"What?!" Fishface yelled.

The dojo was empty. There was nothing in the room except the damage and rubble from the Kraang attack. Both mutants were confused.

"There's nothing here!" Rahzar yelled in anger.

Little did the two mutants know that a giant mutant was right behind them. The mutant opened his large mouth and roared. Fishface and Rahzar turned around in fear as Leatherhead grabbed each of them by the throat. Lifting them up using his strong arms, he threw Rahzar into the dojo. Rahzar's body collided with the tree in the dojo and dropped onto the floor. Fired by rage, Leatherhead smashed Fishface's body into the ground. Fishface cried out in pain, hoping that Leatherhead wouldn't attack again. But, he wasn't finished yet. He wrapped his jaw around one of Fishface's mechanical legs. His teeth instantly chomped through the metal and he ripped off the leg instantly. Before Leatherhead could bite off the other leg, Fishface kicked him in the jaw. Spitting out blood and a couple of teeth only made Leatherhead angrier as he wrapped both of his hands around the leg. Fishface tried to crawl away but he was stopped by Leatherhead's foot stomping on his stomach. Using all of his strength, Leatherhead managed to rip off Fishface's second leg, leaving him leg less Panicking from the attack, Fishface tried to move, but, his body just bounced up and down like the fish out of water he was.

"Tell me why you are here or I will eat you for dinner!" Leatherhead yelled.

Fishface was bouncing up and down like crazy. He screamed in horror as Leatherhead's grabbed him by the tail and held him upside down.

"Last chance!" Leatherhead roared as Fishface shook left and right, trying to break free.

Only just recovering from being thrown into the tree, Rahzar got to his feet and noticed Fishface in trouble.

"Bradford!" Fishface cried.

Rahzar knew that Fishface was in real trouble. As much as he hated him, he couldn't let him be eaten. Rahzar ran towards Leatherhead.

"Let him go, freak!" Rahzar yelled as he jumped in the air and kicked Leatherhead in the head.

The attack sent Leatherhead staggering backwards and forced him to drop Fishface. Fishface flew into some of the debris. Rahzar and Leatherhead stared each other down. Leatherhead roared as he ran towards Rahzar. Rahzar leaped over his head and grabbed him by the tail. He then proceeded to lift Leatherhead over his head. While it took a lot of his strength, Rahzar managed to get the croc off his feet and he sent Leatherhead spiralling through the air. Rahzar, jumping into the air, kicked Leatherhead multiple times in the chest. The kicks gave Leatherhead a great deal of pain as he had been slashed in the same area by Shredder in their fight. Leatherhead fell into the broken pinball machine on the floor.

With glass in his back and a great deal of pain in his chest, Leatherhead knew he was finished. Rahzar approached him with claws scrapping against the wall as he prepared to finish Leatherhead. He raised his hand, ready to deal the final blow.

"Any final words, freak?"

Leatherhead stared him in the eyes and said:

"My friends will avenge me."

Rahzar laughed as he lowered his claws towards Leatherhead. However, just as the claws were about to reach Leatherhead and end him, he heard a noise. The two mutants looked towards the entrance to see a dozen armed men storm the lair.

"Aliens, put your hands in the air!" one of the armoured men yelled.

"Hold on, these are mutants!" one of the other men yelled.

"What's the difference?" a third men asked.

They kept their guns pointed at Rahzar and Leatherhead. While they were aware of Fishface's presence, they didn't view him as a threat. The men were from the Earth Protection Force. They had been storming the sewers as the Kraang had been sighted by a plumber working on the pipes only yesterday.

"Sir, we've found some mutants," one of the older soldiers asked. "What are your commands?"

"Bring them back to HQ," the leader replied over the comms system. "I would like to study them."

The soldiers shot tranquilliser darts at Rahzar and Leatherhead. Leatherhead was hit instantly and knocked down. Rahzar, however, dodged the darts and attacked the soldiers. He managed to unarm half of them and knock them to the floor. However, he was stopped by the other soldiers who used tasers to attack him. Screaming in pain shock went through his body, Rahzar fell to the floor, frothing from the mouth. During this interval, Fishface had also been knocked down by a soldier who shot several darts into his tail. The soldiers carried out the three mutants and left as if the battle hadn't occurred.

Back in Northampton, April and Mikey were tending to Leo. Mikey had found some wood in the garage next to the barn and they had started a fire. Just as they were about to take a break, Casey pulled the door open. April and Mikey could see the worry in his face. April ran up to Casey and grabbed him by his hand.

"Casey, what's wrong?!" she asked.

"I have an injured mutant with me that needs treating, like, now!" Casey yelled.

Mikey, April and Casey ran out to the truck where they found Slash. On the trip back to the barn, Slash had started to bleed badly out of his arm from a wound created by a bullet.

"What happened, dude?" Mikey asked as he and Casey helped Slash inside.

"I was shot by a member of the Earth Protection Force or whatever they're called."

Mikey and Casey led Slash towards a second couch.

"Lay on here, Slash," April told him. "I'll go and find the medical kit and we'll pull that bullet out."

"Dude, that is so gonna hurt when pulled out," Mikey laughed.

Slash frowned at Mikey, "I already know that!"

As Mikey laughed even harder, Slash looked over at Leo. He noticed the care they had put in to looking after Leo and began to think that he wouldn't mind to be apart of a group that would care for him like that.

Donnie and Raph began to make their way back to the barn as nightfall was approaching. As they walked, neither spoke. However, Raph felt like no one would stop speaking. In his head, he could hear Shredder mocking him.

"You are weak Raphael," Shredder said in his head. "You and your brothers cannot hide forever. I will find you, your brother and kill them all, just as I did your rat master."

Then, Raph's head started displaying images. Bloody images. He saw Shredder slashing Splinter and throwing him into the water. He saw Leo being slashed also and his shell breaking into a million pieces. He could see himself watching Shredder holding his other two brothers in the air. Both were bleeding and gasping for air. He watched Shredder drop them and stab them both as they reached the ground.

In the real world, Donnie and Raph had made it back to the barn when the voice got stronger.

"You call yourself strong, you are nothing but a coward who will not be able to save his family," Shredder said in Raph's head as he laughed his sinister laugh.

"I. Am. Not. Weak!" Raph yelled.

"Raph?" Donnie said as Raph pushed him out of the way as he made his way towards the party wagon.

"Kill Shredder," Raph said. "Must kill Shredder!"

Mikey, April and Casey ran outside as they heard the commotion.

"Raphy!" Mikey yelled as he ran towards the van.

Twisting the key and turning on the ignition, Raph raced down the driveway and onto the highway. He didn't even think through the repercussions of his actions or what might happen. He just sped down the highway with the intention of ripping out the Shredder's cold heart.


	4. Chapter 4

*****Thank you guys for all the views, favourites, follows and reviews so far. It's great to see enjoy this story I've created. Anyway, this is the next chapter which involves some major scenes. Hope you enjoy and leave a review with what you think. By the way, I will be introducing a new character in the next chapter. Some of you probably have already guessed with the direction the story is going, but, stay tuned for that*****

The party wagon sped down the highway. Raph driving about ten kilometres over the speed limit passed a sign that said 'New York City at the next exit'. He turned off at the next exit and continued towards the Big Apple.

Back at Northampton, the gang ran back inside to Slash.

"What was all the commotion about?" Slash asked.

He had gotten up and grabbed himself a chocolate to eat from the kitchen and was now sitting beside Leo.

"Raph stole the party wagon!" Mikey yelled.

"We have to find him," Donnie told them all. "He is hell bent on killing Shredder."

The group all looked each other with panicked looks. They all knew that when Raph is angry, he is unpredictable. He might hurt himself or worse, someone else who didn't deserve it.

"We have to go and chase him, now!" Casey yelled.

"But, how?" Donnie asked. "He took our only mode of transportation."

"No he didn't," April announced with a dorky smile on her face.

Everyone went outside to the garage next to the barn. April, with some help from Casey, lifted up the garage door to reveal an old motorcycle.

"This was my grandfather's," April stated. "It's old and rough around the edges, but, it will catch help us catch up to Raph."

Casey looked less than impressed.

"While it seems like a good idea, red, the bike will only carry one person."

"Two, if you connect the side car," April said as she pointed to a side car that was sitting unconnected and behind the bike.

Donnie hopped on the bike. April handed him the keys. Turning on the key in the ignition, the bike roared like a lion.

"Wow, it still sounds pretty good!" April yelled over the noise of the bike's roaring engine.

Before giving anyone any time to think, Donnie hopped off the bike and connected the side car. After it was successfully connected, he hopped onto the bike.

"I'm going to drive," Donnie told his friends. "Who is going to come with me?"

Slash stepped forward.

"I will come and help you find Raphael."

Mikey jumped in front of Slash and put his hand near Slash's bandaged bullet wound.

"Dude, you're too injured to go."

"He's right, Slash," Donnie told him. "Plus, you won't fit into the sidecar."

Slash realised that he wasn't going to fit in the sidecar. Plus he didn't want to start any arguments so he walked back towards the barn.

"I'll go with ya, dude," Mikey replied.

"Alright, hop in."

Mikey hopped in and Donnie handed him a helmet. He put on his helmet and gave Donnie the thumbs up, indicating he was ready to leave. April and Casey moved out of the bike's path as it sped down the driveway and onto the highway.

Back in New York, Shredder approached a prison cell. Behind the metal bars was a small cage. The walls were made out of old bricks and a small window stood above the prisoner's head. Shredder's prisoner was none other than Master Splinter. His arms and legs were chained to the wall. Shredder slammed open the cell door and approached the cell with two footbots behind him. Shredder was holding a bucket of water. He moved the bucket towards Splinter, sending the water flying out of the bucket and onto his mutant body. Splinter awoke coughing and gasping for air. He tried to move his arms, but, realised he was chained up.

"Hamato Yoshi, you're finally awake."

Splinter lifted his head up and saw Shredder standing face to face with him. Splinter began to grind his teeth. Anger was running through his veins. He tried to bite Shredder, but, his body couldn't get close enough. Shredder backed away as the two footbots ran up to Splinter with electric sticks. They poked Splinter with the sticks. He screamed in pain as the electricity coursed through his body. The water, as expected, made the pain worse. Shredder laughed as he saw Splinter in great pain.

"I'm going to put you through the same pain you have put me and my daughter through Yoshi!"

The footbots stopped electrocuting Splinter. He began to catch his breathe as he looked up at Shredder.

"She is not your daughter, Saki, stop lying to yourself!"

Shredder ran up to Splinter and swung his fist into his face, knocking two of his foe's teeth out and forcing him to spit out some blood. Shredder left Splinter in pain as he walked to the exit. He closed the door and looked through the prison bars.

"I'm a better father than you ever will be."

Shredder walked away and left Splinter in pain inside and out. The words Shredder said rung through his mind. He felt like he had failed his children. Leonardo was injured and in a bad way and he had no idea what had came of his other sons. He felt empty and prayed that him and his sons can live as a happy family once more.

Raph was in reach of the city now. He could almost hear the traffic bustling streets and could smell the smell of Antonio's pizza. However, he wasn't coming back for that. He was coming for Shredder. Just as he had reached the city, his road was blocked by Earth Protection Force soldiers. They were not letting anyone past and were indicating that the cars turn around. Raph's eyes began to twitch, he could feel the dark clouds making storms around his head. He was about to make the stupidest mistake of his life. As he unbuckled his seatbelt, he opened the door. The soldiers noticed this and three of them approached the vehicle. However, they did not expect a giant mutant turtle to come out of the vehicle. When their eyes looked into his, Raph pulled out his two sai and ran towards them yelling as if he was uttering a battle cry. He kicked one of the soldiers in the face. The other two began to shoot at him. Raph did a multitude of backflips before throwing shuriken into the hole of their guns, causing them to explode. The soldiers cried in pain as they held their hands. Raph showed no mercy as he ran up and punched each of them in the face, knocking them to the ground. More soldiers came out of their cars and formed a circle around Raph. He was surrounded. Eight soldiers, all were armed and aimed straight at Raph. He knew he was doomed, but, he wasn't going to surrender. Raph yelled as he tackled two soldiers to the ground. Another two ran towards him and grabbed Raph. In a mighty struggle, Raph managed to push them off. However, he wasn't focused on the other four soldiers. Two shot bullets into each of Raph's shoulders while the other two shot tranquilliser darts into his neck. Groggy and beaten, he still wouldn't give up. He slowly turned around and tried to run towards the soldiers. But, he couldn't reach them as he fell to the ground with blood pouring down his arms and dropping onto the asphalt, making little blood puddles on the ground. Two soldiers picked him up by his arms and placed him in the back of a truck and drove into the city.

Donnie and Mikey were unaware of the situation with Raph as they sped down the highway.

"I hope we get to him before something happens!" Mikey yelled over the sound of the motorbike.

Donnie didn't respond. He too wanted to get to Raph in time, but, was too focused on finding him to respond, feeling that if he did he would be wasting valuable time. Little did the two turtles know that in a helicopter above the highway, Tiger Claw was watching. He had been the highway all day searching as he suspected they were out of the city. His suspicions were proven correct.

"Master Shredder, I have located two turtles," Tiger Claw told his master over a communication system. "They came from Northampton and are now heading towards the city."

"Well done, Tiger Claw," Shredder replied. " I will find and destroy the two turtles who are coming towards the city, I want you to send all of my footbots to Northampton. Find the others, and, bring them to me."

"As you wish," Tiger Claw responded as the helicopter flew away from New York City and towards Northampton.


	5. Chapter 5

"Let go of me, jerks!"

Raph was yelling at the Earth Protection Force soldiers who were carrying him towards a cage. They threw Raph on the floor and locked the door. Raph tried to use his arms to push him up, but, they were hurting from the bullets. His shoulders had been bandaged which meant they wanted him alive. Raph tried to peer into the other cages. He, however could only see two cages. One was empty and the other held a mutant deep who was sleeping. Raph rested his arms on his knees and sat down, hoping his brothers would find him.

Donnie and Mikey had now reached where Raph was kidnapped. Although there were no Earth Protection a Force soldiers there now, the two brothers did notice blood and weapons on the ground. Donnie put on the brakes and Mikey hopped out and sprinted towards two familiar objects. He picked them up and went pale. Shaking as the blood from Raph's two sai touched his hands. Donnie ran over and covered his mouth in horror as he saw what Mikey was holding. Tears started to stream down Mikey's delicate face as he dropped the two sai and dropped to his knees.

"Mikey, it'll be alright," Donnie said to Mikey as he picked up a gun he found near Mikey. "The Earth Protection Force must have him."

Mikey saw the weapon was marked with the letters EPF.

"Well, we've got to get to him, now!"

Mikey hopped on the bike and revved up the bike.

"Woah, Mikey, Mikey," Donnie said as he walked in front of the bike. "We can't just go and take on the entire Earth Protection Force, we have to regroup and devise a strategy."

"Dude, we don't have time for that," Mikey replied. "By the time we regroup and come back, Raph will probably be dead!"

Donnie realised Mikey had a point. Even if they had Raph alive there was no telling how long the Earth Protection Force would keep him alive.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but, you're right Mikey."

This brought a smile to Mikey's face as he realised he could brag about this later to the rest of his family.

"Get in the side car then, dude."

Donnie hopped in the sidecar and Mikey sped down the road.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey yelled as they sped into the city.

Casey and Slash were sparring back in Northampton. Although Slash was injured, his injury was healing quite nicely. Running in with hockey stick in hands, Casey tried to trip Slash. However, Slash acted quickly. He wrapped his hands around the stick and using all his strength, he lifted Casey and the stick over his head and threw them backwards. Casey, screaming as he flew through the air, landed in a chicken pen. As he began to get up, the chickens began to peck him.

"Ouch, err, ouch, get off!" Casey yelled.

Slash was rolling on the ground laughing. He thought Casey's situation was quite hilarious. However, while he was laughing, he could hear something.

"Did ya hear that?" Slash asked Casey.

Casey managed to shoo the chickens away and jumped out of the enclosure he had fallen in. Picking up his hockey stick, he was now also anxious about the sounds of robotic movement. They stood back to back. Casey slid his mask on and the two prepared to fight the enemy they could hear. Suddenly, out of the forest, came dozens of footbots Casey and Slash ran forward towards the footbots as they approached. The footbots swung their swords and pounced at them. Slash grabbed two by the throat and smashed them on the ground. He continued to smash his way through the bots until a dozen took hold of Slash and held him to the ground. Casey wasn't having much luck either. He sprinted towards Slash as he hit footbot upon footbot away. However, a footbot jumped towards Casey and kicked him in the stomach. The kick gave Casey great pain as he fell onto his back. Two footbots picked him up and held him by his arms.

"Let go of me or feel the wrath of Casey Jones!" Casey yelled as he tried to shrug them off.

As he moved around and nearly pulled the footbots away, they just held on tighter. Slash managed to get to his feet and stand with twelve footbots on him, but, they pulled him down just as quickly.

Out of the forest emerged Tiger Claw, flying using a jet pack. He flew towards Casey. As he landed, he pulled out a laser gun, took Casey's mask off and pressed the gun against his cheek.

"Young cub, tell me where the four young turtles are and I shall spare your life."

Casey tried to break free and ignored Tiger Claw. Tiger Claw turned angry and punched Casey in the stomach.

"Tell...Me," Tiger Claw said slowly.

Casey looked up at Tiger Claw in pain. The footbots held in tighter preventing Casey from breaking free and attacking Tiger Claw. Casey spat in Tiger Claw's face. As he wiped the spit off of his face. Casey looked into his eyes and said, "I won't tell you anything."

Casey closed his eyes and began to shake as he prepared to be killed. But, Tiger Claw removed the gun from Casey's face and he opened his eyes to see that he wasn't going to be shot. Tiger Claw could see April walking around inside the barn and placing blankets down on someone.

"Footbots," Tiger Claw said as he flew towards the barn. "Self destruct!"

Tiger Claw entered the farmhouse and the footbots started to glow red.

"April!" Casey cried as he broke free of the footbots clutches.

Casey tried to save Slash before the footbots exploded. Slash saw Casey trying to do this, but, realised the situation.

"Kid, leave me," Slash told him.

"Not happening," Casey said as he managed to knock off three footbots.

"If you don't leave me, you and your friends will die!"

Casey looked over his shoulder and saw Tiger Claw smash down the farmhouse door. He slid his mask over his face to hide a tear running down his face. He sprinted towards the farmhouse, not looking back. As he entered, he heard the explosion. When he entered, he saw April been held against the wall by Tiger Claw. All the pain the Foot and the Kraang had caused to his friends pushed him over the edge. He ran towards Tiger Claw and tackled him into the TV unit. The television fell on top of both Tiger Claw and Casey. Tiger Claw shrugged Casey off and attempted to get to the sleeping Leo. Casey, shrugging off the pain from the toppled TV, managed to wrap his hands around two shards of glass. He then proceeded by throwing the glass into each of Tiger Claw's legs. The glass dug into his fur and blood began to dribble down his legs as his body collided with the floor. April stood in shock as she ran towards Casey. She helped Casey to his feet. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she lifted him up. Tiger Claw pulled out his gun. Rage was running through his veins. Fire seemed to ignite in his eyes as he used his arms to turn around and he prepared to shoot. April noticed this and threw her tessen at the gun, knocking it out of the villain's hand. Now defenceless, Tiger Claw was knocked out by a punch from April. She sent her fist right into his cheek, causing his body to crash onto the floor and for him to spit out blood.

Picking up her tessen and making sure Tiger Claw was out, she returned to Casey who was standing up fine by himself although he was quite injured.

"What now red?" Casey asked April.

April turned away from him and observed Tiger Claw. His legs were bleeding, but the injury wasn't too serious. He would be up and running eventually. Then, she looked at Leo. His injuries were bad and he was still in a coma. She knew they couldn't hold off another attack. Turning to face Casey, she took a deep breath and said to him, "we need to leave."

She walked over to the couch and took Leo's swords which were laying against the arm of the chair. She slipped them over her back and tried to help Leo up.

"Little help," April said to Casey,

He let off a small smile as he grabbed one of Leo's arms. They both took one of his arms and put them over their shoulders. Without thinking, they walked out the door. They began to walk towards the forest when April noticed Slash was nowhere to be seen.

"Uh, where's Slash?" April asked as her eyes darted back and forth to see bits and pieces of footbots but no giant turtle.

"He saved us," Casey simply said.

The two didn't speak as they walked into the forest and tried to get as far away as possible.

Back at the Earth Protection Force's base, Raph could hear screaming coming from another room.

"Leatherhead?"

Before he could find out whether the screaming belonged to Leatherhead, Raph's cage door opened. In walked four EPF soldiers. Raph stood to his feet and raised his fists.

"You're not taking me anywhere," Raph said.

The soldiers laughed.

"What makes you think you have a choice?"

The soldiers used tasers to paralyse Raph momentarily as they dragged him towards the lab. Only minutes later, Raph woke up and found himself strapped into a chair. Observing the room, he could see a lot of sharp objects and he noticed a needle in his arm. He continued to look around to see how he was going to break out when he noticed readings from himself, Fishface, Rahzar, Leatherhead, Pete, Snakeweed, Spider Bytez and Dr Rockwell all on a screen. Raph squirmed and tried to loosen the restraints as much as possible.

"You truly are a fascinating creature."

Raph looked towards the sound and watched a man walk through the door. The man was wearing a black trench coat that went from his neck to his shoes. He was also wearing a white shirt and a black tie. Sporting short black hair and wearing black sunglasses covering his eyes, he observed Raph. He walked around the chair Raph was tied to, marvelling him.

"Wow," he said. "Just wow."

"Let me out of here ya scumbag!" Raph yelled as he pushed as hard as he could against the restraints.

His teeth were grinding, the veins in his arms were bulging as he tried to break out. The man started to study a small dissecting knife while Raph struggled before quickly putting it mere inches from his neck.

"You might want to watch your mouth, turtle," the man said. "My name is Agent Bishop and I run the Earth Protection Force."

"If you are running this little glee club then why aren't you out there fighting the real threat?!"

Bishop laughed at Raph's comment.

"The Kraang will be dealt with, my soldiers are making sure of that," he told Raph. "But, I need more soldiers, stronger soldiers."

"And you're telling me this why?"

Bishop walked up to Raph and stared straight into his eyes.

"Because I want you to join the Earth Protection Force," Bishop said.

Raph's angry glare turned into a smile and laughter. Bishop's confident and arrogant smirk turned into a glare and he was angry that Raph was mocking him.

"In your dreams, loser."

Bishop walked away from Raph and left the room. He glared at Raph through a window that allowed the person to observe the lab.

"Such a shame," Bishop replied. "I guess I'm going to have to leave you with my financial benefactor."

A door in the side of the room opened and to Raph's shock the man he was looking for entered the room. The Shredder stood before Raph.

"I'll leave you two to your own devices," Bishop said. "I've got more turtles to find."

Bishop walked out of the room laughing.

"Get back here Bishop!" Raph yelled.

"Never mind him," Shredder said to Raph. "You won't be seeing him again as you will never see your family again, freak."

Two sharp blades emerged from his glove. He lifted his arm in the air, prepared to strike. Raph struggled to get out of his restraints. He knew it was impossible, but, continued to try. Shredder's arm lowered quickly as Raph prepared for impact.

*****Sorry the chapter may of took a bit long, I've had a lot of free time while publishing before and will not have as much as before. However, this story will be updated as much as I can and I want to show my story. Btw, the TMNT season 3 opener was amazing. Anyway, leave reviews about what you think of the new developments and the new character*****


	6. Chapter 6

*****Sorry for the delay, been busy with a number of things. Homework, writing my first novel, etc. Seeing a Turtle's marathon on Nick reminded me of this and I set to work. Leave reviews of what you think*****

Raph prepared for impact as Shredder's arm lowered. Eyes tight and shut, Raph prepared for his demise. However, Shredder stopped before he reached Raph's face. Raph opened one eye and looked at Shredder in shock. Before he could say anything, Shredder took hold of a face mask and held it over Raph's mouth.

"You bastard!" Raph yelled as he tried to shake the mask away.

However, the gas flowing into Raph's lungs was too strong and rendered him unconscious.

Donnie and Mikey had reached the city. Quickly realising that they would need to sneak around, they ditched the bike and hid in the shadows. From a building rooftop, the two turtles viewed the conflict unfolding below them. Kraang and Earth Protection Force soldiers were still at war. Kraang Prime stood in a giant mech suit changing the soldiers into mutants. The Kraang were winning. Soldiers were being killed by lasers left, right and centre.

"Dude, how we gonna find Raph amongst all of this?"

Donnie walked towards the other end of the building, away from Mikey. He thought about how he could make it easier to find Raph. Suddenly, he saw two Earth Protection soldiers stationed on a building nearby. They were acting as snipers and looking for the perfect shot to take down Kraang.

"Follow my lead," Donnie said as he and Mikey jumped to the other building.

The EPF soldiers were too focused on their mission that they didn't noticed Donnie and Mikey sneak behind them. Mikey wrapped his arm around one soldier's throat and held tight as he dragged him away. As he was doing this, Donnie grabbed his stick and hit the other solider over the head. The solider, due to the fact he was wearing a helmet, was unaffected by the hit. Donnie was anticipating this as the soldier turned to face him with a pistol in hand. He prepared to fire, but, Donnie quickly use his bo staff to knock the pistol out of the soldier's hand and rammed his staff into the man's stomach. He held his stomach as he fell unconscious. Donnie began to drag the soldier to where Mikey was and noticed Mikey had already taken the guy's clothes off and left him in his white trunks.

"This is gross, but, I must say I make the outfit look good," Mikey said as he checked himself out.

Donnie shook his head as he begun the same process Mikey had went through.

Back in Northampton, Casey and April continued to carry Leo towards the small town. They needed a vehicle to get to New York and find the others. They lied Leo's body behind a bush and walked into the city. Searching the city, they looked for some mode of transport. Casey and April, after about ten minutes found a black van.

"This is perfect, Red!" Casey yelled as he ran towards it.

April walked towards him with a look of worry.

"We aren't just going to steal it are we?"

Casey turned around and walked towards her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"There is no other way, we have to do this," Casey replied.

April sighed and nodded as Casey sent his elbow through the van's window. Instantly, the alarm yelled out for someone to stop Casey as he put his arm through the window to open the door. Once inside, he quickly got to work connecting wires, trying to start the engine. April nervously kept look out as people stared at the van.

"Hurry up Casey!" she yelled.

Casey connected the last two wires together and prayed they worked. The alarm suddenly muted and the engine roared.

"Yes!" Casey yelled. "April, get in!"

April hopped in and slammed the door. Casey reversed onto the road and drove back to pick up Leo. The duo got to the bush within minutes and both walked out to quickly pick up Leo. However, as they cleared the bushes, they found no trace of Leo.

"How can he be gone?!" April panicked.

Casey out a hand on her shoulder and indicated that she needed to get back into the van. They both walked towards the van. There new goal was searching for Leo.

Back at the Kraang infested New York City, Shredder carried Raphael through his prison and threw him in front of it's only occupant. Splinter had woken up to find his son lying at his feet. Splinter observed his son, looking for any sign of injury, but, could not find any trace. Except for the bullet wound from an EPF soldier. He then stared into Shredder's eyes. Shredder stared back, both with flames of vengeance painted in their hearts.

"This one was determined on slaying me," Shredder told Splinter. "He is just as bloodthirsty as I am."

"He is nothing like you!" Splinter snapped.

Shredder let out a small laugh as he picked Raph up by the throat and carried him away.

"Don't worry, Hamato Yoshi," he said. "Your other sons will join you and Raphael soon, but, for now, you both shall suffer."

As Shredder walked Raphael down to his own cell, he could hear Splinter screaming and begging Shredder not to hurt his sons. This brought a smile to Shredder's face as he threw Raphael in his cell and locked the door. Splinter waited for Shredder to leave before he called out to his son.

"Raphael!"

Raph didn't respond. Splinter called out two more times as Raph woke up. As soon as he woke up, he panicked and ran towards the jail bars and grasped two of them and violently shook them. However, the shaking made him hurt his arm and he sat on the ground.

"I'm here Sensei," he replied. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Are your brothers safe?" Splinter asked him. "Is Leonardo..."

Before Splinter could finish, Raph responded, "as far as I know, Leo is alive, but, in a coma."

"The others?"

"Mikey is, well, Mikey," Raph responded. "Casey and April are okay, but, Donnie is another story."

Splinter panicked. He couldn't bare the thought of any of his sons being hurt.

"What happened to Donatello?!"

"He feels guilty about Leo's condition."

Splinter didn't say another word for a few moments. He could only imagine the emotional stress his sons were going through.

"Get some rest, Raphael," he told him. "You're going to need it."

"What for?" Raph curiously asked.

"For your escape."


	7. Chapter 7

The Earth Protection Force trucks were preparing to head back to base outside of the city to regroup. Some of the soldiers and tanks were staying to fight of Kraang Prime, who had been slowed down by the soldiers and the Turtle Mech. Donnie and Mikey made their way to the last truck and entered along with two other soldiers. The back doors joined together, leaving the four 'soldiers' sitting dons facing each other. On one side was Donnie and a soldier and on the other was Mikey and a soldier. Not a sound was made by any of the soldiers for a few moments and all that could be heard was gunfire. Donnie looked at Mikey and Mikey looked back, both concerned and worried about Raph.

"Hey, have any of you guys ever watched Space Heroes?" the soldier next to Donnie asked.

Donnie looked at him, pulling a face behind the mask before answering the question.

"Yeah, my brother forced me to watch it," Donnie said as he looked towards the ground.

"Forced to watch it?!" the soldier exclaimed. "No one should of had to force you, it's amazing!"

Inside the mask, he let a small tear stream down his face as he saw Leo being thrown through the apartment window over and over. Mikey could see Donnie was sad, but, knew he had to keep up a conversation with this guy.

"Yeah, it's not really Dan's kinda show, dude," Mikey replied, making a fake name for Donnie in the process even though he didn't have to.

"My personal favourite is Super Robo Mecha Force Five."

The soldier next to him screamed in excitement.

"That's my favourite show too!"

This brought an enormous smile to as he raised his hand towards the guy.

"Give me a high thr-ive!"

The two shared a high five as the soldier next go Donnie stared at them with his arms crossed.

"Anime is for losers."

Mikey and the other soldier gasped. The soldier next to Mikey got up and picked up the other soldier.

"Open the door, uh-"

"Mickey T," Mikey replied.

Mikey opened the door as the other soldier threw the Anime hating soldier out the door. Whilst the soldier was dusting his hands after being successful, Mikey took the advantage and kicked him out of the truck. He fell into the other soldier and they were both rendered unconscious. Mikey looked at Donnie.

"Your turn, dude."

Donnie crouched towards the door and jumped backwards out of it. Before he fell to the ground, he took out his grappling hook and shot it onto the roof. Using the road, he ran while holding the rope and swung upwards, catapulting himself onto the roof. Mikey pressed the buttons to close the door as Donnie continued his part of the plan. He crawled across the roof until he reached the drivers seat, where there was one soldier driving. Using the open passenger seat window, Donnie climbed in. The soldier driving panicked as he saw Donnie and started cussing at him. Before the man could contact the other soldiers, Donnie sent his right foot into the soldiers stomach. He flew into the door and the impact caused the door to come off its hinges and both fell onto the Kraang infested roads.

The brothers drove behind the other trucks for another ten minutes before they reached the base. The base was a underground lair just outside the city.

"Dude, this is so cool!" Mikey yelled as they drove down into the base. They all parked on the bottom floor and exited the vehicle. The soldiers all marched down a long corridor. Mikey and Donnie played along until Donnie noticed a sign that said 'Cell block' with an arrow pointing down another corridor.

"Mikey, cell block is this way."

Mikey stopped marching and ran towards Donnie. The two brothers snuck down the corridor, Mikey with nunchucks in both his hands, ready to attack. Donnie was observing the empty cages, trying to find his brother. The first cage he peered into he could discovered Rahzar. Rahzar's back was against the wall and he was hiding in the shadows. Looking through his cell bars, he could see two soldiers.

"Please, no more pain!" Rahzar yelled.

The two brothers looked at each other, confused. They had never seen Rahzar act like this. He was scared, anxious and was shivering. Donnie removed his mask and revealed to Rahzar that they weren't EPF soldiers.

"We are here to break the mutants out," Donnie told him.

Rahzar grunted at him, "we are enemies, why would you help me?!"

Donnie had already pulled open the lock to the cage and started working his techno magic.

"Because we need all the help we can get," Donnie replied.

While Donnie was working on getting Rahzar out, Mikey had taken his mask off and decided upon walking through the corridor and peering through the other cages. The first cage he peered through held Pete the Pigeon.

"Michaelangelo!" Pete called out of the cage. "Get me outta here and bring me some bread crumbs!"

Mikey slowly backed away from the crazy Pete who was latched onto the prison bars. As he backed away, he ran into another cage, which, wasn't made of metal. A see through material was used as a wall. The wall was covered in ick, which, was being developed by Spider Bytez.

"Get me out of here ya stupid frog!"

Mikey backed away from him as well and didn't know what to do next. He looked over at Donnie who was still working on breaking Rahzar out. He started to walk back to his egghead brother, but, before he could he heard a scream of pain. The scream was more animal like and was very familiar.

"Leatherhead!" Mikey yelled.

Mikey ran towards the sound of the noise. Donnie had finished his hacking and the cage opened when he noticed Donnie running away.

"Mikey, wait!" Donnie yelled towards his brother as Rahzar walked behind him.

Donnie turned around, bo staff raised and ready for battle. He feared Rahzar would attack, but, he didn't. Donnie lowered his staff in confusion and could see Rahzar was holding his head. He was experiencing flashbacks of the torture he was submitted to. He could remember Shredder with Raphael over his shoulder.

"Master!" he screamed in pain. "Help me!"

Shredder looked over his shoulder for a split second before exiting the facility and leaving his most loyal ally to suffer.

Donnie put his hand on Rahzar's shoulder and comforted him.

"We can stop them," Donnie told him.

Rahzar looked at Donnie and stood tall.

"Lead the way turtle."

Mikey had now reached the lab where needles were being poked into Leatherhead and Agent Bishop was leading a giant saw into the beast's body. Leatherhead was wide awake. He was restrained like Raph was and had a metal bar in his mouth, preventing it from moving. Mikey reacted quickly and threw shuriken into Bishop's arm. Bishop dropped the saw and held his arm in pain as he looked towards Mikey who ran at him, preparing his nunchuck assault. Mikey swung a nunchuck at Bishop's head with force. However, Bishop managed to grabbed it and stop it spinning. Mikey stopped, confused with how fast he was as Bishop used his other hand to grab Mikey's upper arm and hurl him over his head. The young turtle crashed into a table filled with test tubes and beakers. Before he could recover from the attack, Bishop took hold of a sword Shredder had left at the lab. He then ran towards Mikey and sent the blade towards him. As he was doing this, Donnie and Rahzar entered the lab.

"No!" Donnie cried.

But, he was too late...

*****Quick update, don't expect them all to be this quick haha. Anyway, is Mikey dead? What happened? Will Raph and Splinter escape? And where are Leo and Slash? You'll have to wait for them questions to be answered in the next chapter. Some more new characters are coming soon also *hint: mutants*. As usual, leave reviews on what you think of it and what should happen and stay tuned!*****


	8. Chapter 8

Mikey stopped, confused with how fast he was as Bishop used his other hand to grab Mikey's upper arm and hurl him over his head. The young turtle crashed into a table filled with test tubes and beakers. Before he could recover from the attack, Bishop took hold of a sword Shredder had left at the lab. He then ran towards Mikey and sent the blade towards him. Mikey rolled to his right, trying to dodge the blade.

"No!" Donnie cried.

The blade sliced through Mikey's upper arm and sent his arm falling towards the ground. His lifeless disconnected arm laid on the ground, oozing with blood. Mikey stood up and screamed in pain as what was left of his arm was spitting blood. He fell to the ground due to losing a great amount of blood and was facing in and out of consciousness. Leatherhead was violently moving, trying to break out of his restraints and hurting himself in the process. Donnie, frozen with sadness, couldn't move. Rahzar looked at him and then back at Bishop who was standing over Mikey, prepared to finish the youngest turtle off. Rahzar's eyes narrowed as he ran towards Bishop. He roared as Bishop turned to face him, his face filled with fear. Rahzar smashed his hand into Bishop's chest, sending him flying into the wall. As Bishop's body slid down the wall, Rahzar ran over to him and began to maul him. Sending punch after punch into Bishop, he didn't stop. He continuing to punch him until Donnie ran over and pushed him away. Bishop had a ripped shirt with a scratch mark that was bleeding and a nose bleed. As Donnie released the blade out of his bo staff and pointed it at Bishop's face, Bishop coughed up blood.

"Bradford, please go and help Mikey and make sure his wound doesn't bleed," Donnie said to him.

Rahzar didn't even question Donnie as he walked over and held his hands over the wound.

"You will amputate his arm, now!"

Bishop smiled for a second. Donnie pointed the blade closer to Bishop's face. Before Donnie could react, Bishop clutched his heart. He held on, gasping for air until he suddenly stopped breathing and his arms dropped lifelessly to his side. Donnie was confused. He flipped his bo staff around and poked Bishop, but, he was dead.

"What happened?" Rahzar asked.

"I don't know," Donnie said as he checked Bishop's pulse to be sure. "It seems he may of had a heart attack."

Donnie walked over to Mikey and told Rahzar to help Leatherhead. Rahzar did this as Donnie held the wound.

"Don, bro," Mikey said to Donnie. "I-I think I might die."

"Don't talk like that Mikey!" Donnie yelled. "I'll fix ya up."

While Donnie tried to reassure Mikey he was going to be alright, he didn't really know whether or not this was true. He looked to the floor to see Mikey's destroyed arm. He thought he might hurl, but, he kept it in for Mikey's sake. The thing is, Donnie didn't know how to amputate an arm. Leatherhead was now unrestrained and he and Rahzar stood beside Donnie, looking at Donnie's hands. They were covering with blood at a quick rate. Donnie was holding in his tears, again, for Mikey's sake. He didn't want him to know that he couldn't save Mikey.

"Donatello, maybe I could be of assistance."

Leatherhead and Rahzar stood behind Donnie, facing the door in attacking poses. They were prepared for a fight. At that moment, Agent Bishop walked through the door. In his left hand, he clutched an alien blaster and in the right he clutched another one. Although they were confused, both pounced at Bishop. He let off a smirk as he pointed a blaster at Leatherhead and another at Rahzar. He then held in the trigger as a multitude of blasts collided with Leatherhead and Rahzar, knocking them to the ground. Donnie looked over his shoulder to see Bishop walking towards him. He knew Bishop was heavily armed, Donnie knew he couldn't let go of the wound.

"I can help you Donatello," he told him. "I can save his life."

Donnie glared at him. "Why would you help me?"

Bishop smirked and crossed his arms as he said, "because you have knowledge I want."

"What knowledge?"

"About the Kraang," Bishop replied. "I will heal your brother and then you can tell me everything."

Donnie was surprised that Bishop didn't want the information first. However, Bishop wasn't finished.

"As a test of loyalty, I will need you, the mutt and the crocodile to capture someone for me."

"Who might that be?"

Bishop was silent for a second before he announced it, "Kraang Sub-Prime."

Meanwhile at Shredder's lair, Splinter and Raphael had planned their escape and were putting the plan into fruition.

"Argh, help!" Raph yelled. "I'm hurt, I think I might die."

A footbot ran towards Raph with great speed. Shredder wanted the whole family to die in front of Splinter's eyes. Opening the cage, the footbot did not expect Raph to pounce on him. He yelled as he bashed the footbot's metal head in and stole it's sword. He snuck towards Splinter's cage and entered. The door was unlocked to taunt Splinter, which, made it easy for Raph to break him out. Raising the sword above his head, he prepared to destroy Splinter's restraints.

"Raphael, look out!" Splinter yelled as the Shredder appeared behind Raph.

Raph turned around as Shredder grabbed his belt and hurled him into the prison wall. Whilst pressed against the wall, Shredder mauled Raphael while Splinter begged for him to stop.

"Hurt me, but, leave my sons alone Saki!"

Shredder looked at Splinter and smiled as he dropped Raph to the floor. Raph tried to get to his feet, but, Shredder knocked him back to the floor.

"Try to escape again rat and he will not live another day."

Shredder left with Raph over his shoulder and taking him back to his cage. As Shredder threw Raphael away, Tiger Claw approached him.

"I found Leonardo and their friends, but, they got away," Tiger Claw said as he knelt down and looked down in shame.

"But, I have noticed something you may want to see."

Shredder returned to his throne chair as Tiger Claw brought the projector down. A video began to play showing Donnie and Bishop talking and the three mutants heading out to find Kraang Sub-Prime.

"Agent Bishop has gone against your word."

Shredder slammed his hand hard against the arm rest of his chair.

"We must show Mr Bishop what happens when you betray the Shredder."

Tiger Claw bowed to his master and took his leave.

*****Thanks to the people supporting this story. I know his story has focused on Raph a lot also, but, as you can see the focus is shifting. Next chapter will involve Donnie, Leatherhead and Rahzar interactions and we will an interesting showdown take place soon (btw, April and Casey have not been forgotten), so, leave reviews. Next chapter will be out soon*****


	9. Chapter 9

*****It's been a while month since an update. Busy times these times are. While things are busy, I will not give up on this story. I love writing it. So, I present chapter 9. (Shorter chapter than usual)*****

Leatherhead, Donatello and Rahzar walked through the sewers. Both Rahzar and Leatherhead kept an eye on each other, neither trusting the other. Rahzar had informed Donnie that Kraang Sub-Prime was not in the Turtle's trashed lair and they had now searched nearly every inch of the sewer. It had been two days since Mikey had lost an arm in the battle against the fake Bishop. Tensions were high and the three were sure they weren't going to find anything.

"Donatello, I can smell Kraang!" Leatherhead growled. "They are down the left pipe!"

Rahzar and Leatherhead took the lead and were prepared to attack. Rahzar scrapped his claws along the side of the pipe and Leatherhead was frothing from the mouth in anger. Donnie pulled out his bo staff and followed them down the pipe. Quietly sneaking down the pipe, they discovered Kraang Sub-Prime out of his mech suit and talking to two Kraang.

"Only two?" Rahzar questioned. "Piece of cake!" he yelled as a smirk grew across his face.

He leapt out of the pipe and ran towards the two Kraang. Donnie and Leatherhead both shook their heads as they followed. The two Kraang panicked and became trigger happy as they continued to fire at Rahzar. However, he managed to avoid the bullets and grab the two Kraang droids by the face and destroy the suits. Squirming out of their suits, the two Kraang yelped as they ran away.

"You fools!" Kraang Sub-Prime yelled as he ran after the two Kraang.

However, he didn't make it to them in time as Leatherhead dived on top of the little alien and held him by his tentacles. Squirming and trying to break out of Leatherhead's hold proved futile as his grasp over the little alien was just too strong.

"You're coming with us, Kraang Sub-Prime," Donnie told him.

The three mutants walked back through the pipe and prepared to walk back to Bishop's base.

Meanwhile at the EPF base, Michelangelo had woken up. He held his head and groaned as his eyes surveyed the room. Discovering he was safe and laying in what looked like a hospital room, he inspected his arm. He jumped in horror as he discovered that his arm had been replaced with that of a Kraang droid.

"Like it?" Bishop asked as he walked into the room.

Mikey looked at him with anger and didn't respond.

"No need to be rude, little turtle."

Mikey turned his body away and crossed his arms. Feeling his new arm creeped him out more than any horror movie ever could. Bishop began to walk towards the shell of Mikey to continue the conversation face to face, however, he was interrupted.

"Sir!" a soldier called through Bishop's ear piece. "We are under attack!"

Bishop quickly scurried out of Mikey's room and slammed the door.

"Is it Kraang?"

Before the soldier could reply, Bishop received his answer. Two of his soldiers screamed in pain as blood poured from their chests after being stabbed. Both were thrown towards Bishop. He looked down towards them to discover they were dead. He stepped over his fallen soldiers and raised his fists, prepared for combat. Standing only inches from him after walking through the door was none other than the Shredder.

"Good evening Mr Saki," Bishop said with a smirk on his face. "Here for business I see."

Shredder's blades came out from his arms as he stared at Bishop as if he was trying to stare into his soul.

"I'm here because you broke our agreement," Shredder replied. "So now, I will be taking Michelangelo and ending your pathetic life."

Shredder ran towards and lunged towards Bishop. Bishop rolled to the right, forcing Shredder's blades to stick into the floor. He quickly pulled them out of the ground and turned to face Bishop. Bishop sent his foot into Shredder's stomach and began his onslaught. He punched Shredder in the face and swung for another hit. However, Shredder's reflexes were quick as he grabbed Bishop by the wrist. Bishop panicked as Shredder's other hand gripped the top of his arm and he slammed Bishop into the ground. Bishop, keeping his cool, slowly rose to his feet and raised his fists. However, Shredder attacked. Shredder sliced and sliced, trying to hit Bishop, however, his opponent was too fast. They had taken their battle to the end of the hall. Bishop had dodged hit after hit, however, he was now cornered. Bishop looked up as Shredder pounced. His blades were sharp and ready to stab. Bishop, with no where to go, prepared for Shredder to end him. However, Shredder didn't suspect two EPF soldiers to shoot him from behind. Their laser guns fired rapidly, all shots hitting Shredder as he fell to the ground. Shredder looked up at Bishop. The smirk on his face was large and indicated that Bishop's cockiness was back and he was sure of his victory. Shredder began to get to his feet as the two EPF soldiers walked behind him. Before they could shoot him, Shredder quickly jumped to his feet and sliced their two guns in half. As their guns fell to the ground, the two soldiers looked at each other in fear. As they turned to face the Shredder, he sent his blades through both their stomachs. Blood oozed from their stomachs as he ripped his claws out. Both soldiers dropped to the ground and their blood soon created a puddle under their bodies. Shredder turned to where Bishop was to find that he wasn't there.

"Gone?!" Shredder yelled.

"Not quite."

Bishop jumped from the ceiling and stabbed his foe in the arm with a needle. The fluid in the needle entered Shredder's arm and although he managed to throw Bishop off of his back and into the metal wall, Shredder still fell to the ground and slipped into unconsciousness. Just as this had happened, Tiger Claw entered the room with two foot-bots. He noticed his master on the floor.

"You will pay for this, Agent Bishop," he said as he pointed his laser gun towards him.

Bishop rose to his feet and dusted the dust off of his trench coat, smirk still painted on his face.

"Your master has been injected with a deadly toxin which will eventually kill him, which, I can cure," Bishop told Tiger Claw. "You have two choices, kill me and let your master die or work for me and save his life."

Tiger Claw stared angrily at Bishop for a second before he dropped his laser gun.

"A wise choice my feline friend."


End file.
